Thoughts
by Shorty Carter
Summary: KelNeal The gang is sent into "battle" to test their knowledge. But something goes wrong, terribly wrong. Will revenge be extracted? Who will win?
1. The Visitor

~*~Thoughts~*~  
By Page Nightsong  
  
Kel slammed her mathematics book shut and stood up from her desk, pacing the room. The flock of sparrows that roosted in her room took flight, but settled in new areas as soon as they knew everything was all right. An ugly dog stirred on the floor, but continued to sleep. Kel's pacing quickened as more uneasy thoughts flooded her mind. She cursed the name of the one who gave her uneasy thoughts, the one who had given her uneasy thoughts since she was in her second year as a page. The green eyed, brown haired teen who was Alanna the Lioness's squire. Yet again she quickened her pacing, muttering to herself, "Why does he make me giddy at his touch? Stutter when I speak to him? Why do I feel this way about anyone? Why do I like anyone?" She ceased her pacing when a knock sounded from the oak door.  
"Come in," she yelled, and returned to her pacing. The one who gave her all the uneasy thoughts walked into the room, worry danced in his eyes.  
"Kel, why didn't you come to study group tonight? Are you sick? Did someone hurt you?" Neal, the uneasy thought giver, asked, laying a gentle hand on her forehead to see if she had a fever. She flinched at his soft hand on her forehead.  
"I'm not sick, Neal. I'm fine, really. No one hurt me," she said, her voice stuttering a little. She walked over and sat on the edge of her bed, starring blankly at the floor. Neal didn't believe for one moment that she was fine and walked over to join her on the bed.   
"What's wrong then? I know something's wrong, so don't try to hide it," he said when she shook her head. Suddenly, a good thought came to her. Picking up one of her pillows, she gave Neal a good whack on the head, sending a few feathers flying. Neal grinned and picked up a pillow of his own, trying to get her back. She stood on the bed, continually hitting Neal with the pillow. Finally she hit him hard enough to send him to the floor.  
"Now your in for it!" he said, grinning as he lunged at her. Kel shrieked and leapt away, dodging the now awake dog and the sparrows. Neal ran after her, grinning. Finally he jumped, pinning her to the ground. Kel looked deep into the green depths of Neal's eyes, looking for the love she hoped was there. She mentally slapped herself for liking the way he was positioned on her. As she stared, Neal leaned closer, till his face was close enough for a kiss. Suddenly he stood up, letting go of her. He headed for the door, dodging the few sparrows that still flew around the room.  
"What were you going to do?" Kel asked, still lying on the floor although she had propped herself up on her elbows. Neal stopped and turned around, looking at Kel's form lying on the ground.   
"This," he whispered and walked over to her, kneeling down over her and kissing her hesitantly. Kel was surprised by the sudden showing of emotions, but soon melted into the kiss. She kissed him back passionately, pulling him down closer to her until he lay right on top of her. Neal's arm's snaked their way around her. A sudden thought occurred to Kel, making her pull away from Neal.  
"Neal, do you love me?"  
"More than you'll ever know. I love you so much! Do you love me?" he asked, bringing his face close for another kiss.  
"Yes I do. I love you, Neal," she whispered as he placed his lips on hers, kissing her sweetly. They had each other's tunics off and Neal's shirt when a sudden knock came from the large oak door.  
"Kel? Kel are you in there?" The voices belonged to the usual study group members; Fal, Merric, Cleon, Owen, and the others. Neal let go of Kel and fumbled for his shirt and tunic. Kel hastily put her tunic on and whispered for Neal to hide in the dressing room.   
"Yes I'm in here. What do you need?" she asked when she had opened the door.   
"Why didn't you come to study group? And do you know where Neal is?" Cleon asked, looking around the room.  
"I haven't seen Neal all night. And I didn't come to study group because I have a headache. Now will you leave? I'd like to get rid of this headache before Midwinter." She lied, hiding it very well. The others believed her and left, Cleon saying, "If you see Neal, tell him the Stump wishes to speak to him."  
"I will if I see him. Good bye!" She shut the door, whispering to Neal that he could come out now.   
"Well, I guess I'd better go see the Stump. See you tomorrow," he whispered, kissing her passionately one more time before heading towards the door. He stopped when Kel spoke, "I love you."  
"I love you too. Bye my love!" With that he left. Kel flopped down happily in her chair; her homework suddenly easier knowing that Neal loved. 


	2. The Battle Begins

~Thoughts~  
Chapter 2  
By Page Nightsong  
  
"Cleon! What are you doing here? I thought you said the St-, Lord Wyldon wanted to see me!" Neal yelled, his temper rising. Cleon grinned, whispering something to Lord Wyldon. Neal had left Kel's room quickly, coming to find he was not alone in the master's rooms. Cleon was already there, deep in conversation with the training master. Lord Wyldon looked up at Neal, a sour look on his weathered face.  
"Nealan of Queenscove. You were Keladry's sponsor, were you not?" Neal nodded. "Thought so. Well, I have two things to discuss with you. First, your relationship with Squire Keladry. Cleon here says you were in her room tonight- with her door shut! Now, since I have to put into thought a punishment that will fit into the second discussion topic, you are getting off quite easily. Not entirely, but a lot. Now, I will give you the punishment after our second discussion.  
"Moving along, you and Cleon will be given a job here tonight. You each must choose twenty squires, only squires, and have them here in fifteen minutes time. When you come I will tell you what's going on. Neal, your punishment shall be to muck out the entire stable, with no help. You may go." Lord Wyldon waved his hand at them, dismissing them. Neal bolted from the room, leaving Cleon behind to brood.  
"That's fine, Neal. You may have Kel, for now," Cleon muttered to himself, walking down the hall the opposite way Neal had gone.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Neal and Cleon sat amongst the other forty squires in Lord Wyldon's room.  
"Thank you all for coming. Now, for the reason you are here. Remember when we went on our little spring outings? When I had you do practice battles? Well, just for old times sake, and so I know I'm sending skilled squires into the chamber, we will be doing that again. You will be our in the Royal Forest for a week, maybe two, having a full-blown battle. Neal, you have all of the right side of the largest meadow in the forest. Cleon, you have the left.   
"You will need to build a makeshift for, and fight for possession of each others land. You are allowed to take prisoners and hold ransoms, but no torturing or killing. Break a rule and find yourself becoming a permanent personal servant of me. Now, you have one day to pack, plan with your army, and gather need supplies. You will also have one day to build your fort. Now go. We leave in two days." Lord Wyldon left them at that. Neal took his army, which included Kel, and led them out to a pasture.  
"Why are we out here?" Fal asked, flopping down on the grass.  
"Because we need to plan tonight, while Cleon and his army sleep. If you haven't noticed, Cleon has Joren, Garvey, and Vinson in his little squad. Which means he's up to something. Anywise, let's plan. First, we need supplies. Fal, Seaver, you two are in charge of food. Don't eat it all. Owen, Merric, you are in charge of any other supplies. You know, medical, cooking, anything weapon like. Which reminds me, you each need to bring all of your weapons and gear. This is Cleon we're fighting, not Lord Raoul or some desk knight." Kel punched him hard in the stomach, making him gasp. "Kel, do that again, and I'll be forced to punish you later." The wicked grin on his face made her burst out laughing.  
"Anywise, everyone ignore Kel. Now, for the fort. I have an idea here, and it will work for the space we have."  
Neal pulled out a sketch, one of his better ones. On it was a drawing of a makeshift fort. Ruffly thirty feet by forty, it was a nice size. Inside the walls were two tiny buildings. Two doors finished off the drawing.  
"The two small buildings are a meetings house and a weapon guard. The fort will be made of any logs we can get. Now that that's done, on to strategic planning." Neal went on to discuss archers, swordsmen, and foot troops.  
  
Finally, an hour later, the army trudged upstairs towards their own rooms. All except Kel and Neal.   
"Kel, Cleon and Stump know about me being in your room with the door shut. I think that's all he knows, but Cleon somehow knows more. I have a bad feeling about this," Neal whispered, pulling Kel into a dark corner near her room. Kel grinned, whispering, "I don't care. They can tell the whole castle if they want. All that matters to me, is you." Neal grinned, pulling her tighter against himself.   
"So, what was my punishment going to be if I did this again," Kel asked, giving him another one in the stomach. This time it was lighter.   
"This," he whispered, much like he did earlier that day. Leaning forwards, he placed his lips on Kel's, giving her a sweet and tender kiss. Kel smiled, returning the movement. Neal's hands moved under her shirt and tunic, and under her breast band. The feel of his warm hands on her breasts made her gasp, but she continued to kiss him. Neal continued to play and tease her, and finally built up enough courage to slip his hands down her breeches, into the warm depth's of herself. Kel moaned softly, burring her head in his neck. Neal, turned on by the moaning, continued to rub 'her'. Footsteps sounded down the hall, making the two jump apart. Neal kissed her softly and whispered goodnight, then quickly ran down the hall. Kel smiled to herself, remembering the feeling of Neal's strong hands on 'her'. How much more could he take before I lost my virginity?, Kel wondered, walking into her room.  
  
"Fal! Seaver! Where's the food? Well load it onto the wagon! Not the one with the wood! The other one! Yew that one, you idiots! Prosper! Get those horses hitched up to the wagons! Oh, Kel, thanks," Neal said, accepting the water bottle from her. Kel, dressed in light riding clothes, smiled, then returned to her charge. It was four in the morning, and Neal's army was getting a head start on Cleon's group. Finally everything was in order, and the army set out for the meadow.  
  
An hour later they arrived, taking a small break to eat and run over plans.  
"I wonder if Cleon's idiots have gotten up yet?" Kel wondered, standing up to stretch.  
"Probably not. Cleon never was one to move in the morning. Knowing him, he's probably still sleeping," Owen said, throwing an apple core into the woods. Neal stood up, brushed himself off, and said, "Time to get going! We'll start with the fort. Everyone, go grab a timber. I'm going to go mark the perimeters." Everyone moved over to the wagon filled with pre-notched timbers. The day before they had gotten all of the logs together and notched them in the proper spots to be assembled. They had also prepared thatch to put into the cracks. Neal walked over to the far side of the meadow and laid stones down to mark the perimeter of the fort. Slowly, one by one, the squires brought the timbers over and lay them down, some returning to get more, some starting on the building.  
  
By the time Cleon's troop arrived two hours later, Neal's army had finished the outside wall and were finishing the two buildings inside. Neal, Kel, and Merric were outside the fort taking are of the horses and wagons when Cleon and Joren walked over.  
"Well, well, well. What's this? Already finished with the fort? And so early in the morning, too!" Joren smirked, looking Kel over. Kel glared at him and Neal ignored him. But Merric didn't.   
"Get over on your own side, your bags of rotten horse dung! Or by the Gods above, I'll put you in Duke Baird's infirmary for the rest of the month. Now go!" Merric fumed, glaring at Cleon and Joren. They grinned, then turned and walked towards their side. Cleon stopped and turned around, smiling slyly at Kel.  
"Soon, my sweet. Very soon," he said, then turned and joined Joren.  
"Oh, he makes me sick! And he used to be so nice, too!" Kel said, storming into the fort. Neal and Merric followed.  
  
The next day Neal's army was up well before dawn, preparing for battle. The makeshift fort looked like professionals had built it. The meetings house was used for two to different things: sleeping and meeting. The weapon guard was packed full of arrows, spare swords, bows, and daggers, as well as spears. Each squire carried either a bow or a sword, or both. A squire each guarded the two doors on the fort wall. They were prepared for battle.  
"Okay troops, time for some action. Not much, but something to wake them up. I need ten of you to sneak over with bows and hide in the trees. Literally. I want you to get up into the trees and fire five arrows each into the fort. Make sure you quiet and are not seen by them. When you return, I want a report on what the inside looks like. The rest of you, prepare yourselves. Listen for the enemy. For all we know they could be awake. But I doubt it. Alright! Let's get to work!" The group dispersed from the meeting house, ten of them going to fetch their bows, the others preparing themselves. Kel went with the archers, swinging a quiver onto her back. Quietly they crept over to the enemy's fort. Once they were hidden in the trees, Kel gave the signal to start the shower of arrows. The inside of the fort, which was covered with tents, rang out with shouts. People ran everywhere, trying to dodge the zooming arrows. Suddenly the arrows stopped, leaving the army to fume and shout curses at Neal's squad. By the time Cleon had rounded his troops up, Kel and Roald were giving their report.  
"There isn't much to their fort. Their supplies are covered by a tent in the corner, and the troops sleep under tents. The only building is the one Cleon stays in, the idiot. They were so unprepared, it's unbelievable," Roald said, grinning.  
"Also, their walls are weak. I noticed that when we first went over. It should be easy to knock them over, or at least demolish them," Kel said, biting into an apple. Neal paced the ground, mumbling softly to himself. Finally he spoke.  
"I still have a feeling Cleon's up to something. But you guys, and girl," he said smiling at Kel, "did a great job out there. Now we need to be ready for any kind of attack. They probably want to get us back, and will do anything to do it. We will not attack again till they attack us. No matter what! Now go!" The army dispersed silently to their guard positions in the fort. Kel, Neal, and Roald stayed behind to talk about guards.  
"I think Roald and I should be the next guards. That way you can be ready in case we sound the alarm," Kel said, leaning against one of the walls.  
"I agree. You know we're the best in this subject, and Kel is like second in command anyway," Roald yawned, closing his eyes to sleep. Neal pondered this. He didn't want Kel to be guard, for obvious reasons, but something told him to go along with it anyway.  
"Alright. You can do the guard tonight." Suddenly the warning call sounded. Neal's army jumped to their feet and rushed to the door to see what was happening.  
Cleon's twenty squires marched towards the fort, led by Cleon and Joren. Suddenly Neal's army ducked inside, just as the archers' shot.  
"Great. They're attacking. What next? The marriage of Joren and Cleon? They sure act like it's going to happen," Fal whispered, readying his bow.  
"You never know. I want to be there if it happens thought," Prosper replied, grinning.  
"So do I. Everyone, or at least anyone who has a bow, get ready to fire on my signal," Neal whispered, quietly running over to the door. Everyone with a bow, which was more that half of them, crept over to the door. Neal and Roald opened the door wide, and the storm of arrows started. Cleon shouted commands at his troops, but it was of no use. They fled back to their fort, chased by the arrows of Neal's army. Finally Cleon followed, but not before he threatened them.  
"You will pay for this Neal! By my words, you will pay!" he screamed, his face turning red.  
"Shut up Cleon! Go back to your shack!" Neal shouted back, his temper rising once again. Cleon turned on a dime, storming back to his fort.  
"Wimp," Kel muttered, putting her bow down. Neal came up behind her and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. A tingling sensation ran through her body, making her grin. He still loved her. They hadn't had a romantic encounter since the night Lord Wyldon had informed them of this battle. It felt good to feel his touch again, even if it was only on her shoulder.  
"Come on. Let's go rest. It'll be nightfall soon," Neal whispered, leading her to the meetings house. The other squires leapt for the food supplies as soon as the two closed the door. They hadn't eaten since early that morning.  
  
Vinson grinned, sneaking out from the shadows of the forest. He had heard everything, including the whispered words of Neal. He broke into a run, heading back towards Cleon's fort. Once inside, he walked into the only building inside of the fort.  
"Kel's going to be on guards tonight. Your plan should work," he said to Cleon, who was sitting on the ground starring at a large chair sitting across from him. Slowly a grin crossed his face.  
"Perfect. Get ready to go out and capture her. Take Joren with you. And remember the knockout rag. I don't want her sounding an alarm. Now go. Hide in the shadows," he said, standing up and placing a large coil of rope on the chair. Vinson nodded and left, calling for Joren to show his ugly face.  
"I will have Kel. She will be mine. NO skinny squire will have MY Kel!" Cleon whispered to himself.  
  
Vinson and Joren lie in wait in the shadows of the fort, awaiting Kel's arrival. A tightly woven cloth bag hid the fumes of the knockout rag. The back door opened, emitting a slim girl into the shadows. With a small candle in hand, Kel searched the darkness. When she began to near Joren, Vinson coughed, allowing Joren to jump her with the knockout rag. Kel stuggled for a moment, but soon the fumes overpowered her, and she fell limp to the ground. Joren bent over and lifted Kel over his shoulder. The tree disappeared into the dark forest.  
  
Dawn crept over the treetops, brightening the meadow and signaling Roald that their guard was up. Slowly, he dragged his tired body back to where Kel was stationed. But no one was there. The back entrance was deserted, no a soul in sight. Roald looked down to see two larger sets of footprints, larger that Kel's, pressed into the hard dirt. The stump of Kel's candle lay on the ground next to a white cloth. Bending down, he picked up the two items. He lifted the cloth to his nose and staggered. A knockout rag.  
"Neal! Get out here! Kel's been kidnapped!" 


	3. Captive

~ Thoughts ~  
  
~ Chapter 3 ~  
  
~ Page Nightsong ~  
  
Kel awoke with a pounding headache, result of the knock out rag. When she tried to move she found her hands were bound behind the large chair she was sitting on, and her feet were tied to each of the front 2 legs, automatically spreading them. She was also naked. A gag in her mouth stifled her outcry. Suddenly a light shown from the end of the blackness: the door had opened. A figure walked into the room, tall and dark against the brightness of outside.  
  
"Good morning, my sweet Kel. Sleep well?" Cleon asked, removing the gag and kneeling between her legs. Kel tried to move, but she was bound too tightly to the chair. She drew up her Yamani mask just as he grabbed her face and kissed her. It wasn't the sweet, tender kiss Neal gave her, but the bruising, forced one of a rapist. Oh Gods! He's going to rape me! She thought, struggling. Cleon ignored her struggling and continued her pursuit.  
  
No light shown through the wooden walls of the meetinghouse. Only a small flicker of a flame provided life in the dreary blackness. It was what Neal wanted right then. Silence. Solitude. Thinking time. Time to think of a way to get Kel back. He would do anything to get her back, even if it was breaking every law in Tortal. He had to get her back. He needed her by him. To feel her arms around his neck, her lips on his, her voice in his ear. Finally he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Roald! Get everyone in here! Now!" he shouted, trying not to sound worried. But he was. And everyone knew it. Soon the meetinghouse was full, and Neal was forced to light the lamp. Instantly the room lit up, illuminating every squires' face. Neal began to pace, searching for words.  
  
"We need to get Kel back. We need to think of a plan. Anybody? Please?!" Neal resorted to begging, which he hated. The squires were silent, the calm before the storm. Then a voice came.  
  
"I have an idea," the timid voice came from the back of the room, behind a wall of large squires. Neal looked up from pulling his hair, asking, "Who said that? Please, come forward?" A well-built youth came through the crowd, his blond hair and dark eyes nodded towards the floor.  
  
"Squire Maoson of Port Legann," he said, looking up at Neal.  
  
"Yes, I know you. Your father and my father are good friends. What's your idea Maoson?" Neal asked, standing up.  
  
"Well, um, I think we should do battle first off. You know, distract the army while someone goes and steals Kel back. It will work, since Cleon leaves no one behind in the fort, except maybe Kel," Maoson said, returning his gaze to the floor. Neal stood in thought for a moment, starring into nowhere. Then he spoke, his tone of voice a little brighter than it had been all morning.  
  
"That's it! Yes, Gods, it will work! Maoson, your quite the genius! Is there anything you can't do?" Neal asked, a grin spreading on his face.  
  
"Disappear. I can heal, spell, and do a lot of other things with my Gift, but I can't disappear," he said, his voice growing less timid.  
  
"Good. Everyone, we battle at dusk!" Neal yelled, smiling at the squires.  
  
"Cleon walked out of the dark room which held Kel, only to be replaced by Joren. Kel felt like cutting the smile off his face with a very rusty knife. Joren walked straight up to Kel, touching her face. She pulled her head away, but though the gag was out of her mouth, she didn't speak. Instead she spit in his face, and was instantly slapped.  
  
"Don't play games, Lump. Or I might have to resort to beating you instead of raping you. Which you prefer? A beating or rape?" he asked, touching her. Kel shuddered, but remained quiet. She would not answer him, even if he killed her. "Not going to talk, eh? Well, that's all right. I'll decide for you," he whispered, kissing her hard and roughly. I would have rather had a beating, Kel thought as he further explored her.  
  
Later that day, Neal's army was readying itself for battle. Maoson was chosen to go and Steal Kel back, though Neal wanted to instead. But he knew that if he didn't show in the battle, Cleon would know something was up. There was 20 minutes till they attacked, and everyone was busy preparing themselves.  
  
"Alright everyone! Run over time! Where's Maoson?" Neal asked, standing in front of the meetinghouse.  
  
"Right here, Neal. When do I go out?" he wondered, readying his bow and placing a full quiver on his back.  
  
"Right now if you're ready. Once you're half way there, shoot an arrow into our fort. I know you can, I've seen you do it before," Neal said when Maoson shot him an uneasy look.  
  
"I'm ready. Best of luck!" he said, taking the back way out. Neal returned to preparing them, and was interrupted 10 minutes later by an arrow lodging itself into the wall next to him. A note was attached to the arrow. Neal quickly read the message and went white.  
  
"Great! Everyone! We fight NOW!" Neal shouted, giving Roald the note. It read:  
  
Your little live saver has been captured. We now have both him AND Kel. Have fun!  
  
Cleon  
  
Great, Roald thought.  
  
Vinson left Kel just as a prisoner was brought in. Joren had done his thing and Vinson wanted his piece of Kel, so he went next. Two army members threw someone into the dark room, then left, not noticing Kel. The squire, probably one of Neal's, Kel thought, stood up slowly and dusted himself off. Kel tried to speak, but the gag was back in her mouth. The squire heard her muffled sounds, and quickly lit a small candle, which he had pulled from his tunic pocket.  
  
"Kel? Is that you?" he said, walking closer to the person, Kel, tied to the chair. "Oh my Gods! What did they do to you?" he had reached her, and stood shocked in front of her.  
  
Kel was still bound to the chair, but she had numerous bruises covering her naked body. All were new. The gag was shoved into her mouth, and her eyes held no usual sparkle. Instead they were clouded over with fear, hurt and anger. The squire quickly took the gag from her mouth, unleashing a river of words.  
  
"Who are you? Why are you here? Can you-" The squire cut her short.  
  
"Slow down Kel! I'm Maoson of Port Legann, part of Neal's army. They, Cleon's idiots, caught me sneaking over to get you out. It was part of me and Neal's plan. Gods Kel! What did they do to you?" Maoson asked again, pulling out a hidden pocketknife. He made quick work of Kel's bindings, allowing her to move for the first time in more than a day. Maoson pulled off his tunic and gave it to her. Kel greatly accepted it, and pulled it over her body. Since Maoson was quite a bit taller than she was, the tunic went down to her knees.  
  
"Thank you," Kel whispered, hugging her bare arms to her chest. All of a sudden the door opened, emitting two persons. Kel had a good hunch as to who they were, and was confirmed when she was punched squarely in the face. Maoson leapt for Kel's attacker, but was knocked down by the second person. Kel tried desperately to get Joren off of her, but she was weak from lack of food and no exercise. Maoson fought boldly with Cleon, giving him rounds and using tricks he had learned in the city. Joren had Kel pinned to the ground, and was using his strength on her. By the time he was done with her, she would be the darkest possible bruise color. She tried no to cry out, but in the end she lost. As Joren landed a painful shot in her stomach, Kel screamed with all the strength left in her. Joren stumbled away, pressing his hands to his ringing ears. Cleon and Maoson couldn't concentrate on anything but their fight. Kel lay limp on the ground, trying to breathe.  
  
Everyone in the battle outside of Cleon's fort heard the scream. Neal lost it. Cleon's army battled against Neal's screaming threats at them. Neal's army fought back, determined to win. Nobody noticed someone sneaking away from the battle in the meadow.  
  
Joren stumbled out the door, eyes shut tight from the continuous ringing in his head. Maoson gave Cleon one last punch in the head, knocking him out. He then, breathing hard, stood up and stumbled over to Kel. Kel still hadn't moved, she was in too much pain. Bruises were beginning to show themselves on her, and a bone stuck out, stopped only by skin, in her right arm. Her eyes were closed, as she was still trying to catch her breath. Just then someone walked in, making Maoson put up his fists.  
  
"Hey! Calm down! I'm not going to hurt you, or her," the figure said. He walked over to Kel and kneeled next to her, feeling her pulse.  
  
Kel opened her eyes when someone touched her, pulling away from the hand which brushed against her skin.  
  
"Kel, it okay! I won't hurt you. I promise," he said gently.  
  
"Yancen? I thought you were on Cleon's side," Kel whispered, relaxing.  
  
"I was, until I heard Joren. Enough talk. Let's get you out of here," Yancen said, picking Kel up from the ground gently. She whimpered a little when her arm bumped him. "Oh, sorry. Come on, let's get her out of here." He said to Maoson, who had come to stand beside him. The three left quickly and snuck through the hidden edges of the meadow's sides.  
  
The battle in the meadow ended shortly after Kel's escape, leaving many hurt and aching. Neal's army trudged back to their fort, holding each other up. When the reached the fort, they were surprised to see Yancen coming from the weapon guard, his arms laden with water bottles and rags. Yancen looked up to see the tired army trudge slowly into the fort.  
  
"Hello! Neal, we got Kel back. But she's not, um, well, just come with me," he said, walking towards the meetinghouse. Neal followed, while the rest of the army dispersed to attend to their own needs. Inside the meetinghouse the lamp was lit and candles flickered everywhere. Maoson kneeled over someone lying limp on a bed of blankets. It was (duh!) Kel. Her right arm was in a makeshift cast, while a rag was draped across her forehead. Maoson was gently touching the multiple bruises that covered her barely clothed body. Neal's face went pale at the sight of her.  
  
"Dear Gods! What did they do to her? Why?" he cried, his temper rising.  
  
"Neal, come here. There's something you need to know," Yancen said, dropping his load next to Maoson. Leading Neal away from Kel, he dropped his voice to a low whisper. "Neal, Cleon had 'plans' for here when he came here. He tied her naked to a chair with her hands behind her back and her feet tied to a leg each. Which, as you probably know, spread them. HE then, Gods cursed him, raped her. Joren and Vinson also got their chance at her. Soon afterwards they caught Maoson, and then Joren, Cleon, Maoson, and Kel were fighting. That's why Kel looks like she does now." Neal's face flamed red, his hands clenching into fists at his sides.  
  
"I'm going to kill that bastard. I'm going to make sure he doesn't live to see the sunrise. I'm going to bury him alive where no one will find him," Neal fumed, turning towards the door. Yancen stopped him just before he ripped the door off of its hinges.  
  
"Why don't you wait until you have an army behind you before you go and kill him? Right now, be with Kel. That the first thing she asked about when we got here. Go, be with her," Yancen said, pushing him towards her. "Maoson, come with me. We're going to go explain everything to everyone else." Maoson go up and followed Yancen out of the house. Neal turned and walked slowly over to Kel's lying form on the ground. Her eyes were closed, her breathing somewhat normal. Sitting down next to her, he gently touched her forehead, smoothing away her sweat soaked hair. Kel's eyes flew open immediately, her body tensing up. But once she saw who it was, she relaxed, and smiled at him weakly.  
  
"Hello," she whispered, her voice nearly gone from the scream she had sounded earlier. Neal smiled down shakily at her, trying to keep the anger from erupting.  
  
"Hey there. How are you feeling?" he asked, picking up her hand.  
  
"Like someone ordered a dragon to run me over, then throw me fifty miles into a boulder," she said, grinning a little more.  
  
"You have a vivid way of describing Joren beating you up. How would you describe me kissing you?" he whispered, leaning over and kissing her passionately. Kel returned the kiss with amazing strength considering what state she was in.  
  
"Heaven. Pure and simple Heaven," she replied a few minutes later.  
  
"I thought you'd say that. Do you want to talk about, you know," Neal whispered, touching her face gently. Kel's face went dark, a tear trickling down her face. She shook her head hard, more tears pouring from her hazel eyes.  
  
"Kel, Gods Kel! Kel, my love, I'll hurt him. I swear by the Gods above I'll hurt him, all of them!" Neal whispered, lifting Kel up and holding her in his arms. Kel began to sob, and Neal hugged her tighter against himself. They sat there for sometime, rocking back and forth, Kel nestled against Neal while his arms encircled her, careful of her arm. Kel slowly drifted to sleep, warm and safe in Neal's arms. Neal smiled, laying her down on the ground. He stood and went over to the pile of sleeping mats, pulling one out and dragging it over to a corner of the meeting house. Once it was there, he threw blankets on it. He then walked over to Kel, gently picking her up and carrying her over to the mat, where he laid her down. Then he covered her with a thick quilt. He left the meetinghouse, leaving a candle to flicker its light in the dark room. A raging fire burned inside of his mind in comparison to the flickering candle. Cleon and his new friends would soon feel the heat, and not last it.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
End of Chapter 3. Let the party begin! Ha, I feel like total crap and yet I'm on a sugar high. Imagine that! Well, R/R. And, no, that doesn't mean Read and Review. That's only to nice, sane people unlike myself. Me, I visit my padded cell daily (not my room either!) and run naked through the streets. I start at 6:00 a.m. if you want to come see. (JUST KIDDING!) Instead of Read and Review for sane people, I rather choose READ AND RANT! Oh, and if you can't already tell I HATE CLEON, you need to visit your padded cell too. I HATE CLEON WITH A PASSION!!!!! Oh, I wish he would go away or kill himself! Sorry if you like him, but this is MY story and I can do what I want with it. Hey, if you want to rant me out, go ahead! Chapter 4 will be up as soon as I'm done writing it. Later Peeps! Write some more WACKY STUFF!  
  
Saying by ME!  
  
Oh Rose!  
  
Oh Pearl!  
  
Oh SICK!  
  
I'm gonna HURL!!!  
  
If you can't tell who's saying this, you need what I call A BRAIN! 


End file.
